Admiración
by Abyss Black
Summary: No siempre lo que dicen es lo correcto, no siempre a quien creen que ves es la persona correcta, tal vez a quien de verdad admiras se encuentre entre las sombras o cerca de la persona que se dice.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi K. Si fuera sido mio Sasuke y Hinata hubieran terminado juntos.

se que debería publicar Soledad Cautiva pero aja, esto lleva años en mi computador así que decidí publicarlo y ahí va

* * *

Los días en Konoha en estas últimas semanas ha sido muy ajetreados para algunos niños que intentan superar sus expectativas tanto físicas como mental, ya que se encontraba muy cerca la inauguración en el colegio para los niños que se quieren convertir en ninjas. Sobre todo cierto pelinegro que intentaba sorprender a su padre y llegar a ser como su hermano mayor. Lo admiraba. Sasuke Uchiha tomo su equipo de entrenamiento y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, su hermano prometió entrenarlo. Estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando una voz lo llamó.

-Sasuke, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó su madre de espaldas, cruzada de brazos. Sasuke dejo su mano en la perilla. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras tragaba saliva asustado. Viró lentamente su cabeza y se asustó más al ver la mirada furiosa de su madre.

-i-i-iba a...- sus manos sudaban nerviosas-...Entrenar-pronunció esquivando la mirada aterradora de Mikoto, ante lo dicho un aura oscura empezó a rodear a la última.

\- Sasuke- susurro Mikoto con un tono de ultratumba - ¿Ya terminaste las tareas?- preguntó en un tono dulce. Sasuke negó lentamente asustado. Una mirada llena de furia, capaz de asustar hasta el mismo Kyuubi, apareció – Sasuke, ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no salgas de casa después de terminar las tareas?!

Sasuke resignado se dirigió a su cuarto a terminar aquellos deberes que eran fáciles para él. Al entrar tomo los cuadernos y en unos minutos los concluyo.

Emocionado, tomo rápidamente su equipo otra vez y esta vez sin interrupciones pudo dirigirse al bosque. Corrió y hasta que logro ver a su hermano lanzando kunais no se detuvo. Le daba cierta envidia como Itachi los lanzaba y lograba que se golpearan entre sí y dieran en el blanco perfecto aunque eso solo hacía que las ganas de ser como su hermano incrementaran.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto otouto? - le reprendió Itachi al tocar el suelo - tuve que empezar a practicar sin ti.

\- siempre empiezas sin mí- le reclamo en un puchero. Itachi sonrió ante la actitud de su hermano.

-lo siento esta vez, pero ya me tengo que ir – anunció Itachi sabiendo lo que ocasionaría en su hermano.

-Siempre dices que me ayudaras y nunca lo haces - dijo el Uchiha menor enojado.

-me encargaron una misión - trato de explicar. Sasuke frunció el ceño enojado dispuesto a reclamarle a Itachi, por lo que el mayor de los Uchiha con un ademán le dijo que se acercara. Sasuke ilusionado se acercó, solo para recibir un golpecito en su frente -será la próxima vez - dijo mientras daba media vuelta para desaparecer de la vista de Sasuke.

-" siempre lo mismo"- se repetía mentalmente Sasuke enojado. De su mochila tomo unos kunais, se paró en el centro. Salto impulsado hacia arriba y disparo las kunais, una de ellas si logro dar en el centro del tiro pero la mayoría solo se desviaron hasta otros puntos muertos de los árboles, provocando que Sasuke suspirara resignado.

-"no podre nunca dominar esta técnica" - pensaba el azabache -"no, es muy pronto para rendirse" - se animó tomando otras kunais y haciendo el mismo procedimiento por un par de horas. Ahora por lo menos le daba a uno más. Sasuke se dispuso a seguir lanzando kunais cuando sintió que algo lo espiaba. Apretó fuertemente un kunai que tenía en su mano, para atacar al enemigo. Sintió un ruido cerca de sí mismo y lanzo el kunai a esa dirección. Corrió hacia el y le sorprendió ver unos cabellos negro azulados en el suelo cerca del árbol donde descansaba el kunai clavado. Tomo los mechones de cabellos preguntándose de quien eran. No se le ocurría quien podría estar espiándolo no conocía a ninguna persona con el cabello de ese color. Se encogió de hombros, algún día lo averiguaría y mientras tanto guardaría esos cabellos hasta encontrar a su dueña, pensó al tiempo que los llevaba al bolsillo de su pantalón.

…

El sol anunciaba desde lo alto del cielo su despedida por lo que el azabache se dispuso a guardar su equipo de entrenamiento. Al llegar al Distrito Uchiha saludo a los miembros que se encontró por el camino. Al entrar a su casa llego justo a la cena. Itachi no se encontraba ahí, seguro la misión era fuera de la aldea. El azabache ceno rápidamente ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre, quien sabía que su hijo se tomaba las cosas con tiempo. El Uchiha menor corrió por los pasillos de la mansión sin detenerse en ningún momento hasta que escucho una voz en la habitación de sus padres.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no vas a aceptar la misión?- pregunto una voz autoritaria que el azabache pudo reconocer como la de su padre. Sasuke abrió un poco la puerta para poder ver con quien hablaba - Ahora eres un ANBU, tienes que hacer las cosas como se deben- proclamo su padre a cierta persona que no logro ver bien pero dedujo que era su hermano por la cabellera negra clara y lo dicho por su padre. Itachi se encontraba de rodillas ante su padre más le daba la espalda al azabache.

Sasuke abrió un poco más la puerta.

-lo siento padre, mañana es la entrada de Sasuke al colegio y como integrante de la familia que soy debo estar presente- intento explicar el porqué de la negación.

\- no importa esa inauguración- pronuncio Fugaku acercándose cada vez más a Itachi mientras en Sasuke algo se removía dolorosamente en su interior - una misión de ese calibre es más importante que eso- finalizo el líder Uchiha con una mirada fría y el ceño fruncido. El menor de los Uchiha se encogió en su lugar mientras una mirada triste se asomaba por sus ojos. Itachi miro de reojo a la puerta, hace unos momentos sintió la presencia de alguien. No se sorprendió al ver que era Sasuke.

\- alguien de la familia tiene que ir, madre no puede, está ocupada con la casa; usted mañana tiene una reunión con el clan como líder que es y por eso me he demandado ir - asevero el Uchiha mayor sin moverse de su posición.

-La misión misma es más importante que eso, es normal que un Uchiha entre a la academia. Solo espero que eso haga fuerte a tu hermano, y logre a llegar a ser como tú - argumento con un tono seco en su voz. Sasuke se encogió aún más en su posición que tuvo que aferrarse a la puerta. Siempre era comparado con su hermano, de las grandes cosas que él hacía y que esperaran que el también lograra. Itachi miro con disimulo a la puerta y al ver a Sasuke deprimido un vacío inundo su interior. Odiaba que menospreciaran a Sasuke.

\- me retiro padre, el tema queda así, yo iré - anuncio el hijo mayor mirando sin expresión a su padre. El Uchiha frunció el ceño enojado ante la actitud de su hijo prodigio. Sasuke al ver que su hermano se retiraba corrió hacia su habitación para no ser descubierto sin darse cuenta como un par de ojos lo veían preocupados.

Se lanzó en su cama abrazando la almohada mientras dos lágrimas recorrían su mejilla. Su padre siempre lo menospreciaba por no ser como su hermano y el por todos los medios intentaba complacerlo pero eso dolía, no en su corazón, sino en su alma al ver que su padre no era capaz de ni siquiera darle una sonrisa por su esfuerzo. Trato por todos los medios dormir por lo menos su madre e Itachi lo apoyaban.

El sonido de los pájaros cantándole al astro rey inundó la habitación del Uchiha menor. Se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse al baño, se ducho, cambio y fue al comedor.

Mikoto se encontraba preparando el desayuno y al voltear se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke sentado en el comedor.

-buenos días, Sasuke -saludo su madre con una sonrisa mientras colocaba el desayuno frente al azabache. El solo asintió al tiempo que empezaba a comer.

-estas muy emocionado ¿Verdad?- inquirió su madre revolviéndole el cabello. Sasuke asintió -tu hermano te está esperando, así que es mejor que te des prisa -le aconsejo su madre.

Sasuke se apresuró un poco, termino y se despidió de su mama, quien le contesto un "cuídate" y "buena suerte"

El Uchiha menor corrió hasta que llego donde su hermano.

-te demoraste - le revolvió el cabello a lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño. Itachi dejo de hacer su "cariñito" y el Uchiha se llevó la mano al cabello para arreglarlo. Ninguno de los dos pronuncio nada en camino hacia la academia ninja.

El lugar rebosaba de niño entusiasmados y emocionados acompañados de sus padres ante eso el Uchiha menor se sintió triste. Una mano en su hombro lo sorprendió se volteo y ahí vio a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa de compresión en sus labios ese gesto hizo que el también sonriera. Itachi lo guió hacia una fila de niños, Sasuke se colocó detrás de un niño que llevaba gafas, atrás de él había otro niño que bostezaba cada 5 segundos. Sasuke miro extrañado como dos niñas lo miraban y suspiraban cada segundo una de cabellos rosa y otra de un rubio apagado. Miro hacia atrás donde Itachi lo miraba sin una pizca de emoción. Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Una voz aguda y fuerte lo asusto de sobremanera abrió los ojos buscando al causante y hallo a un niño a dos filas a la izquierda de él de cabellera rubia que sonreía feliz de la vida. El rubio bromeaba junto a un niño que tenía unos colmillos rojos en sus mejillas, los dos hablaban muy emocionados, el rubio dijo algo que de seguro sonó ofensivo a los oídos del castaño, recibiendo un coscorrón. Ante la escena, el azabache sonrió divertido.

Observo todo el lugar hasta que una persona llamo su atención, era una niña de cabello negro azulado que se encontraba cabizbaja a unas tres filas a la derecha. La niña se tocaba una melena de su cabello del lado izquierdo, que estaba asimétrico con su otro lado derecho. Eso lo puso en duda ¿No era el cabello de ayer de ese mismo color? Observo por más tiempo a la peliazul quien levanto la mirada al sentir que la observaban. Sus ojos lavanda se sorprendieron al ver al niño Uchiha. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada en cambio la sostenían y no querían perder ese encuentro, el Uchiha intento descifrar algo en sus ojos mientras que la peliazul sentía como esos ojos ónix parecían querer absolverla.

-"fuiste tú"- susurro sin pensar el Uchiha menor. La niña entendió el movimiento de sus labios sobresaltándose y entrecerrando sus ojos asustada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. La ceremonia continúo siendo ignorada por cierto azabache que no despegaba su mirada de la ojiblanca.

Millones de cuestiones surcaron en su mente ¿Por qué esa niña lo estaba observando? ¿Acaso ella también iba a ser una de esas chicas enamoradizas? Entrecerró sus ojos mandándole una mirada dura y gélida, lo que provoco que la peliazul respingara desviando su vista sonrojada. Siguió observándola sin despegar sus ojos de ella ni por un segundo. Sintió una mano palmeando su hombro. Giro su cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver a Itachi.

-vas a quedarte así todo el día ¿O qué? - inquirió alzando una ceja. Sasuke de primera no sabía a qué se refería, hasta que observo que el sitio se estaba vaciando mientras algunos padres agarraban de las manos a sus hijos, y se marchaban con una sonrisa. Itachi tomo de la mano a su hermano jalándolo para que caminara. Sasuke trastabilló con sus propios pies chocando de frente con otra persona. Adolorido abrió un ojo mientras que su mano acariciaba la parte afectada. Abrió su boca asombrado, ante él se encontraba aquella niña con una mano en su frente rojiza reprimiendo las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

-l-l-lo s-sien-nto - tartamudeo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se inclinaba. Sasuke la miro extrañado e Itachi la miraba confuso. Dio media vuelta y corrió hasta llegar a un hombre con los mismos ojos que la niña, que miraba con el ceño fruncido a los dos Uchihas.

-una Hyuga ¿Eh? - murmuro el Uchiha mayor llamando la atención del menor, lo tomo de la mano empezando a caminar -una chica tímida y amable - afirmo el sin detenerse - es raro ver a alguien así en el Clan Hyuga - comento sin un rastro de emoción en su rostro exceptuando ese brillo de curiosidad que se asomaba por sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Nissan? - pregunto ladeando la cabeza. Es cierto que él vio extraño que aquella chica se disculpara con algo que obviamente no fue su culpa pero aun así, ¿Qué había de raro?

-los Hyugas son orgullosos de sus capacidades, sobre todo de su Byakugan como los Uchihas con el Sharingan. - el azabache levanto una ceja- es por eso que mantienen su linaje puro. Además de ser orgullosos, todas sus reglas son por medio de tradiciones. Según tengo entendido, los Hyugas deben causar respeto por donde van- explico al ver como su hermano lo miraba confuso - el Clan Hyuga está divido por dos ramas: la principal y secundaria. Por lo que vi, esa niña pertenece a la rama principal - inquirió Itachi con un dedo en el mentón.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunto curioso el azabache deteniéndose bruscamente. Itachi lo miro serio pero después una leve sonrisa surco en sus labios.

-porque no tiene el sello del pájaro enjaulado - dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros, mirándolo de reojo - y también es la heredera del clan.

-¿Cómo lo...? - su pregunta fue interrumpida por otro choque, esta vez con una niña de cabellos rosas que portaba unos brillantes ojos jades. Sasuke frunció su ceño enojado fulminando con la mirada a la niña, quien no se dio cuenta de su moribunda mirada. Itachi miro curioso esa reacción ¿Por qué con la Hyuga no se molestó en cambio con esta...?

-lo siento, Sasuke-kun - un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas mientras jugaban con sus pies. Enredo sus dedos en los hilos rosas mientras miraba con ojos anhelantes al Uchiha menor. El azabache bufo ante la cara de tonta que portaba. Desvió su mirada hacia un árbol sorprendiéndose del triste niño rubio que se encontraba en el columpio. Itachi vio como ignoraba a la niña por lo cual apretó su hombro señalándole con su mirada a la ojijade.

-descuida - soltó de mala gana recibiendo una reprimenda expresión del pelinegro. La niña pelirosa abrió su boca para decir algo pero luego opto por cerrarla al ver como el azabache la miraba fríamente.

-hasta luego, Sasuke-kun - se despidió la niña triste de ser ignorada. Sasuke asintió e Itachi se despidió con la mano.

-¿Quién era? - le pregunto su hermano siguiendo a su otouto. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-no sé, no la conozco - admitió el azabache.

\- ¿Por qué te enfadaste con ella?

-tampoco sé, es solo que su tono me irrito - se explicó el niño.

Llegaron al Distrito Uchiha. Caminaron a paso lento deteniéndose cada vez que algún conocido felicitaba al Uchiha menor. Al entrar a su casa una Mikoto sonriente se abalanzo hacia los brazos de sus dos hijos.

-bienvenidos - los saludos revolviéndoles el cabello dándole un beso a cada uno. Rápidamente la expresión de Mikoto cambio a una preocupada - tu padre te espera en el dojo - dijo mirando al Uchiha mayor. Él suspiro mientras asentía. Le revolvió los cabellos a Sasuke y se despidió de su madre.

Itachi entro a paso seguro con su semblante inexpresivo. Fugaku se incorporó en su asiento mirando fríamente a su hijo con una taza de té.

-hoy pedí que te asignaran de nuevo la misión - tomo un sorbo - y aceptaron. Ya no hay más disputas, ni objeciones así que desde mañana empezaras - le ordeno dejando la taza en la mesa - será mejor que te prepares.

Itachi sin más que decir se dirigió a su habitación. Quería contradecir a su padre pero con el suceso de ayer prefirió no darle un disgusto más. Paso por la sala y observo a su madre sonriéndole a un sonrojado Sasuke.

-que no es eso madre - contradijo el azabache cruzándose de brazos mientras su sonrojo aumentaba. La Uchiha soltó una risita picara.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Itachi ante la inusual escena. Mikoto miro a su costado sorprendida más esa expresión no duro mucho porque sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-lo que pasa es que tu hermano tiene novia - afirmo la Uchiha zarandeando al pobre de Itachi.

-¿Ah?- Itachi como pudo se separó de su madre _inestablemente emocionada._ Miro confuso a Sasuke esperando una explicación.

-es mentira - se defendió - es solo que mama malinterpreto las cosas - reprendió el niño huyendo de la mirada de su madre.

-como sea - hablo el Uchiha mayor - buenas noches - se despidió.

-buenas noches - contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Itachi dio unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo y miro por encima de su hombro. Una muy sonriente Mikoto abrazaba a Sasuke murmurando un "los niños crecen demasiado rápido" que fue secundado por un resoplido del menor.

...

Sasuke cuando pudo librarse de las insinuaciones de su madre se dirigió a su habitación, lanzándose en seguida en su cama. Lanzo un suspiro contra su almohada mientras removía su cabeza contra la misma. Se puso de lado de la ventana observando a la brillante luna. Cerró sus ojos y lo primero que vislumbró fueron unos ojos color perla. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza alejando esa imagen de su mente. No tenía motivos para pensar en esa niña. No la conocía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Lo único que conocía de ella era lo que su hermano había mencionado. Suspiro pesadamente frunciendo leve el ceño. Entonces ¿Por qué no salía de su mente?

Una sensación extraña recorrió todo su pequeño cuerpo. Algo estaba pasando, algo malo estaba sucediendo. Abrió sus ojos recorriendo todo el lugar. Nada, todo estaba normal. Se levantó de su cama, acto seguido abrió la puerta. Bajo las escaleras mirando minuciosamente cada parte de la casa. Suspiro tranquilo de que no pasara algo. Pero entonces ¿Por qué la sensación no ha desaparecido?

Camino por el pasillo deteniéndose en una ventana. Miro hacia el exterior observando en una especie de trance a la luna. En estado automático, abrió la ventana sintiendo como la brisa chocaba contra su rostro meciendo sus cabellos. Y entonces esa sensación lo embargo de nuevo. Una intranquilidad que crecía cada vez más. Escudriño su mirada en el bosque y ese vacío creció. Se alejó de la ventana corriendo hacia su cuarto, tomo tantos kunais y shuriken podía. Abrió un cajón buscando desesperadamente unos hilos. Al encontrarlos guardo todo en su portador. Tan apresurado iba que no noto una caja en el suelo, tropezó y una vez cayó al suelo noto como algo salía de su bolsillo, extrañado levanto el objeto y se sorprendió de los cabellos azules. Los tomo y guardo otra vez en su bolsillo. Salto por la ventana al exterior corriendo de seguido hacia el bosque. Pasaron unos diez minutos, en los cuales no encontró nada y pensó en volver, hasta que un grito infantil llamo su atención. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol mirando de reojo el lugar. Se escuchó un golpe seco, seguramente lanzaron a algo o _alguien_.

-¡Quieres callarte de una buena vez! - grito un hombre furioso. Escucho como alguien respingo asustado, movió más su cabeza logrando ver al sujeto. Cabellos marrones y ojos negros. El ninja alzo su mano golpeando en la mejilla a la pobre niña que se encontraba acurrucada contra un árbol. El Uchiha menor no sabía quién podría ser. La luz de la luna no llegaba a colarse por los árboles. Sollozos, la niña reprima sus ganas de llorar. El ninja levanto su mano dispuesto a pegarle otra vez. Sasuke se agazapo más en el árbol mientras tomaba un kunai preparado para atacar en cualquier momento.

-d-detent-te - su voz sonó lastimosa y frágil. Sasuke abrió sus ojos desconcertado. ¿Era ella a quién secuestraron? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Inexplicablemente una furia empezó a crecer en el sorprendiéndolo. Él no se enojaba tan fácilmente con las personas, sin embargo ¿Por qué tenía ganas de pelear contra ese ninja? -p-por f-fav-vor - suplico la peliazul protegiéndose con sus pequeños brazos.

-tú no me ordenas nada, Hyuga - espeto el ninja dispuesto a darle una patada a la peliazul, tan fuerte que la dejaría inconsciente. La niña se asustó protegiéndose como podía con sus bracitos. Pero el ataque nunca llego, en cambio sintió como algo la abrazaba y la alejaba del agresor. El ninja no noto el cambio, por lo cual, cuando su pie se estrelló contra el árbol se sorprendió mientras reprimía un gemido de dolor ante el golpe. Furioso busco con la mirada a la peliazul encontrándola en la rama de un árbol a unos buenos metros de distancia. Sin pensarlo detenidamente, forzó su chakra al máximo aumentando su velocidad.

Sasuke recostó a la Hyuga contra el tronco del árbol. La niña abrió los ojos desubicada sonrojándose al chocar su mirada con unos ojos negros que la miraban expectantes.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto abruptamente acercando su rostro a la peliazul poniéndola más nerviosa y que su sonrojo se acrecentara. El azabache alzo una ceja extrañado.

-s-sí, g-gracias - susurro inclinando la cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento. Sasuke la miro confuso. _Esta chica en serio es rara_ pensó el azabache.

-debemos escapar en cuanto se distraiga -opino el con madurez sorprendiéndola- yo lo entretengo, tu escapas y pides ayuda - ordeno con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba dándole la espalda a la Hyuga.

-p-pero... - Sasuke la miro de reojo desde su posición.

-¿Alguna objeción?- cuestiono brusco provocando que la Hyuga desviara su mirada.

-¿P-porque me a-ayudas? -pregunto elevando sus ojos perlas hasta encarar a los ojos ónix. La expresión madura del Uchiha decayó mostrándose suave.

-no lo sé- soltó con sinceridad desviando su rostro a un lado ocultando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Una suave sonrisa se posó en los labios de la Hyuga. Ella murmuro un "gracias" sin balbucear a lo que el asintió - prepárate, ahí viene - Sasuke tomo un kunai protegiendo su cuerpo con el mismo brazo al tiempo que la Hyuga se levanta de la rama colocándose detrás del Uchiha.

El ninja apareció de repente a un metro de ellos asustando a la Hyuga. Sasuke con su mano libre la tomo el brazo colocándola contra su espalda.

-quédate ahí - le susurro quedito. Ella asintió no muy convencida.

-miren lo que tenemos aquí - soltó irónico el ninja - un niño jugando a ser héroe - el tono irónico fue remplazado por uno burlón. Sasuke agarro más fuerte a la Hyuga ocasionando que ella se abrazara hacia su cintura nerviosa.

-¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto el azabache amenazadoramente. La peliazul lo miro de reojo observando como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. Entonces ahí fue cuando noto como él estaba tan nervioso y asustado como ella. El ninja soltó una risita sarcástica sobresaltando a los dos.

-soy un ninja de la nube - rectifico con orgullo moviendo la bandana que se encontraba en su frente. Sasuke frunció el ceño, según lo que escucho en su casa, la aldea de la nube está en trámites de pacto con Konoha ¿Cómo tomaría la aldea esta ofensa? Una guerra se ocasionaría entre las dos naciones o algo peor.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes de ella? - pregunto el Uchiha reteniendo a la Hyuga a su lado. El ninja de la nube cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué no es obvio? - pregunto de vuelta inocentemente -¡Queremos al Byakugan, el Doujutsu de los Hyugas! - exclamo el castaño alzando sus brazos - pero si tú, te opones a entregármela no veras nunca un amanecer - amenazo el ninja sacando dos kunais de su portador. La peliazul temblaba temerosa de sus destinos.

-no tengas miedo - la tranquilizo afianzando el agarre que tenía en su brazo hasta depositar su mano en la de ella - yo te protegeré- dictamino el Uchiha mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa en sus labios tranquilizándola poco a poco.

-ahora, mocoso -hablo el ninja llamando la atención de los dos niños - Me entregaras a la Hyuga - ordeno tendiendo su brazo. El Uchiha frunció el ceño molesto.

-nunca - negó con su cabeza. El ninja soltó una risa escandalosa.

-¿Quién te crees tú para insinuar que me ganaras? - murmuro señalándolo con el índice burlonamente.

-soy Sasuke Uchiha, miembro del Clan Uchiha - recito con orgullo el azabache. El ninja paro de reír mirándolo incrédulo hasta que se fijó en sus ojos negros.

-¡Perfecto!- grito el ninja feliz - llevare a mi aldea tanto el Byakugan como el Sharingan y seré aclamados por todos - Sasuke hasta este punto pensó que ese hombre estaba loco.

-necesito que te apartes de mí -pidió el azabache ganándose una mirada confusa de la Hyuga - cuando me abalance hacia él tu correrás ¿entendido? - la peliazul abrió su boca para reclamar pero fue silenciada por la voz gélida del Uchiha -sin objeciones - la Hyuga asintió separándose de él.

Sasuke suspiro al tiempo que corría hacia el ninja de la nube quien se sorprendió por la iniciativa del Uchiha. Se escuchó el chocar de los metales asustando a la peliazul, quien se encontraba bajando el árbol. Sasuke tan rápido como pudo se separó a una distancia prudente del enemigo. Tomo un shuriken lanzándolo hacia el ninja quien lo desvió con el kunai. El Uchiha menor respiro agitadamente. Pensó que sería fácil, pero ahora de seguro no estaba tan seguro de lo que le deparaba. El ninja con una sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió al Uchiha con el kunai en alto hiriéndolo en el brazo izquierdo. Sasuke como pudo hizo una voltereta esquivando un kunai dirigido hacia su cabeza. El Uchiha menor tomo algunos shurikens y los lanzó a su adversario. El ninja logro esquivar uno que otro pero lo que le sorprendió fue como el azabache estiro su mano atrapándolo como un débil animal. Sasuke agotado se dejó caer como peso muerto en la rama del árbol, su respiración era agitada más una sonrisa surco sus labios. Eso lo detendría por un momento y ella podría escapar.

-¡me las pagaras, mocoso de mierda!- vocifero furioso el ninja, tanto fue su enojo que de sus manos se formaron unas corrientes eléctricas dañando las cuerdas de alambre liberándose. El ninja corrió hacia al Uchiha dispuesto a matarlo pero el cómo pudo se incorporó esquivando los rayos de chakra que salían de su mano. La Hyuga ya había conseguido bajar el árbol cuando escucho el tremendo impacto contra algo. Alzo su mirada preocupada por el azabache pero nada más lograba ver el musgo fuerte de la rama del árbol donde batallaban. Junto un poco de chakra en sus pies dispuesta a subir al árbol y ayudar al pequeño sin importar si moría, para suerte de ella podía concentrar y controlar el chakra de su cuerpo, algo que su padre lo considera como normal. Puso un pie en las raíces del árbol emprendiendo camino hacia la batalla. Otro ruido de impacto se escuchó en el lugar seguido por un grito de dolor aniñado provocando que ella alzara la mirada asustada. El azabache trataba de incorporarse pero su cuerpo quedo tan enterrado en el tronco del árbol que se resintió enormemente paralizándolo ahí. Unas gotas de sangre resbalaban de su cabeza manchando su rostro, seguían el recorrido por el ojo izquierdo del niño hasta perderse en el cuello del azabache. La Hyuga miro horrorizada como el ninja se acercaba con parsimonia al niño con una sonrisa macabra en su boca mientras unos rayos incrementaban en su mano. La peliazul sin pensarlo mucho lanzo un grito atrayendo la atención del pelinegro y el ninja.

-la Hyuga todavía se encuentra aquí. Perfecto - murmuro lo último relamiéndose los labios. Sasuke frunció el ceño disgustado, este hombre ya no estaba en sus cabales. Miro a la peliazul con expresión dura, asustándola.

-t-te dije-e q-que te fu-ueras - se esforzó por hablar bien pero su garganta le raspaba interrumpiendo sus palabras tosiendo sangre. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-no puedo dejarte aquí - Sasuke la miro sorprendido. No hubo tartamudeos, ni nerviosismo, nada. Solo esa determinación que brillaba en sus ojos. Soltó un suspiro incorporándose en el árbol, apoyo sus manos en los cráteres logrando, dificultosamente, colocarse de pie.

-haz lo que quieras- soltó el azabache con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la peliazul. El Uchiha menor formo una mueca en sus labios de dolor mientras caía de rodillas al suelo tosiendo un poco más de sangre. La Hyuga inmediatamente corrió a socorrerlo. Lo tomo por la cintura con su diminuto cuerpo levantándolo mientras lo abrazaba para que no cayera.

-debieron contratar un mejor guardián, Hime - hablo el ninja en tono burlón - no es capaz de defenderte de todo lo que tengo pretendido hacerte, aunque pensándolo bien ¿Tú no eres su guardián, o si?- señalo con su dedo al Uchiha quien abrió su ojo derecho respirando entrecortadamente - los Uchihas son seres que viven del orgullo, no toleran nada que los haga débil en cambio se deshacen de ello. Sus vidas están marcadas por el odio y el dolor, viéndote ahora tú estás fuera de esa cadena pero algún día caerás y ese día está más cerca de lo que esperas. Si mato esta niña tú despertaras el Sharingan, porque de algo me he dado cuenta y es que los Uchihas no protegen a cualquier persona y considerando que un niño como tú lo esté haciendo. Es alguien importante ¿Verdad? - las mejillas del azabache se sonrojaron levemente provocando que el ninja riera como desquiciado, la peliazul observaba todo sin que decir ni nada en cambio se abrazó más al Uchiha incrementando su sonrojo - estas escenas son tiernas y conmovedoras - el ninja se limpió sus lágrimas de cocodrilo -pero...- El azabache tomo a la Hyuga de su brazo separándolo de si, colocándola detrás de él -esto no me interesa y mi misión ahora será llevarlos vivos o muertos. Después de todo muertos es la mejor opción- una sonrisa macabra y como el chakra en su mano aumentaba asusto un poco a los niños pero Sasuke se recompuso y mostró valentía aunque la niña se abrazara a su espalda asustada. El ninja con ese rayo se dirigió hacia ellos. Sasuke espero el impacto y morir con él, solo por proteger a una niña. Bueno, su madre y hermano estarían orgullosos de él, en cambio su padre le reprocharía porque no fue capaz de ganar. Suspiro entrecerrando sus ojos al tiempo que la Hyuga cerraba sus ojos asustada abrazándose más a su espalda lanzando un pequeño grito.

Todo ahí paso muy rápido: el ninja de la nube corriendo hacia ellos dispuesto a matarlos, una gran bola de fuego, salió de quien sabe dónde, dirigida hacia el ninja, quien la esquivo pero atrás de él lo esperaba un Hyuga de cabellos castaños largos practicándole un Juuken. El ninja de la nube cayó al suelo inconsciente o simplemente muerto.

-otouto ¿Estas bien? - ante esa pregunta sus ónix se agrandaron. Los ojos de Sasuke se dirigieron hacia la persona que estaba frente a él, chocando con unos orbes parecidos a los suyos. Su hermano, Itachi Uchiha estaba ahí. El Uchiha menor intento sonreír pero se vio detenido a medio camino cayendo desmayado en el suelo. Hinata intento tomarlo para que no cayera pero el cuerpo del azabache era más grande que ella resbalándose de sus manos. Se arrodillo alrededor del azabache junto con su hermano, intento tocarle la cabeza pero una mano la detuvo.

-nos vamos - ordeno el patriarca del Clan Hyuga a su hija quien le lanzo una rápida mirada al Uchiha menor negando -nos vamos - repitió enojado de que su hija lo desobedeciera sin más la levanto del suelo de un solo jalón provocando que ella trastabillara.

-n-no pod-demos d-dejarl-lo a-así - susurro la peliazul mirando preocupada al Uchiha menor. Llevo su mano libre a su pecho tomando fuerzas para enfrentar a su padre -e-el m-me s-sal-lvo, e-es m-mi de-eber ayu-udarlo - susurro la peliazul causando una sonrisa en el mayor de los Uchiha. Itachi tomo a su otouto y lo recostó en su regazo mientras con una tela le limpiaba la sangre de la cara.

-no es el deber de ningún Hyuga encargarse de un Uchiha, en cambio sería una deshonra, los Uchihas han sido nuestros oponentes durante siglos y tú no puedes mancillar el nombre de nuestro clan ayudando a un sucio Uchiha. ¿Entendiste? - la reprendió Hiashi apretando la mano de la peliazul provocándole una mueca de dolor. La Hyuga asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Volteo su cuerpo soltándose del agarre de su padre, caminando directo hacia donde estaba Sasuke y su hermano limpiándole la herida de la cabeza. Hiashi alzo su mano para detenerla pero una mirada más fría e imponente que la de él lo hizo detenerse. Rápidamente Itachi le sonrió a la niña tranquilizándola un poco.

-c-cuando d-despie-erte denle m-mi a-agrad-decimiento - la peliazul hizo una inclinación en señal de respeto y se marchó hacia donde estaba su padre. Hiashi cargo a su hija desapareciendo con ella.

-parece que hiciste una amiga ¿Eh? - murmuro el Uchiha mayor mirando fijamente a su hermano -y no cualquiera, de seguro ella será un gran soporte para ti- susurro con una sonrisa vacía en sus labios mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano -ahora el problema es madre - suspiro imaginando la escena de la Uchiha. Cargo a Sasuke en su espalda emprendiendo camino hacia la Mansión Uchiha.

...

Lanzo un quejido sonoro. Su cuerpo dolía a mares, la cabeza, los brazos, la espalda, todo. Apretó los parpados ante una luz que lo cegó. Escuchaba una voz dulce y preocupada reconocible a sus oídos pero era lejana, casi metálica, distorsionada. Parpadeo repetidamente acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz al tiempo que se incorporaba en una cama. Abrió los ojos abruptamente cuando a su nariz detecto el olor a hospital. Recorrió sorprendido la estancia topándose de frente con una mujer de cabellera negra, quien le sonreía dulcemente. La mujer se acercó lentamente al niño como temiendo que fuera un sueño. Acerco su mano a la mejilla izquierda del Uchiha acariciándola en el momento. Sasuke le lanzo una mirada curiosa a su madre, quien tomo desprevenido al Uchiha abrazándolo fuertemente.

-me tenías preocupada- varias lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la azabache mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, estrujándolo. Las gotas saladas mojaban la camisa del niño provocando que una pizca de culpa se asomara por los ojos del Uchiha, quien correspondió el abrazo de su madre tratando de tranquilizarla. La Uchiha soltaba sollozos ahogados junto con palabras incoherentes.

-lo siento - se disculpó el niño separándose de su madre, quien se tranquilizó un poco mostrando una sonrisa sincera. Mikoto limpio con sus manos el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas riendo suavecito pero muy alegre. Sasuke la miro preocupado un momento creyendo que su madre había perdido la cabeza por el susto, levanto su mano para acariciar la cabeza de la Uchiha dejándola caer al ver como abría los ojos mirándolo fijamente. Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó por los labios de la azabache desconcertando un poco a su hijo. Soltó una que otra risita más fuerte que la anterior -¿Te ocurre algo? -pregunto el Uchiha menor ladeando la cabeza observando mejor cualquier movimiento de su madre. Ella negó acariciándole el cabello al azabache, quien inflo sus cachetes indignado.

-¿Sabes? Tú me aseguraste que no tenías novia y ahora veo que no me dijiste la verdad - comento la Uchiha causando un sonrojo en los pómulos del niño. Sasuke abrió lentamente sus ojos estupefacto ante las insinuaciones de su madre. Intento renegarlas pero solo balbuceaba cosas inentendibles causando que la sonrisa de su madre aumentara - ¿Cuando me la presentaras? - pregunto _inocentemente_ mirando con ojos expectantes y anhelados a su hijo quien solo se sonrojo más - Itachi solo me dijo que era una niña del Clan Hyuga, además de que era la heredera, pero no me dijo más - reprocho con sus mejillas infladas. Mikoto seguía con sus reclamos sobre Itachi y Sasuke, el último trato de ignorarla mirando fijamente atrás de la ventana. Sonrió al ver como unos pájaros revoloteaban en su ventana. Algún día quería ser así como un ave, libre, volar, recorrer el mundo y surcar ese cielo azul. La puerta abriendo llamo la atención de los dos interrumpiendo las quejas de la Uchiha y la mirada distante del azabache. Una figura pequeña bastante tímida entro, su cabeza gacha y el juego de sus dedos le daba cierta ternura a los ojos de Mikoto, quien sonrió sincera a la niña. La ultima decidió mirar de frente a la Uchiha desviando su mirada, nerviosa dio unos cuantos pasos temblando de estar ahí. La verdad es que ella quería agradecerle personalmente en vez de que una tercera persona lo hiciera, no tenía el mismo efecto por eso le pidió permiso a su padre para visitarlo con la condición de que pondría su mayor esfuerzo para ser la mejor en la academia ninja lo cual acepto sin objeciones. Ko, quien era su guardián, le palmeo el hombro señalándole con sus ojos al Uchiha que los miraba curioso junto a su madre. Suspiro mientras reunía fuerzas entrando totalmente a la habitación junto con Ko. Levanto su mirada nerviosa topándose con unos ojos ónix sorprendido. Abrió su boca dispuesta a decir alguna palabra pero nada salía de ella en cambio sus labios temblaban mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente el doble de su vestido. Ko suspiro sabiendo que la niña no diría ni una palabra por su timidez.

-Hinata-sama recuerde que no tenemos mucho tiempo - la niña asintió, suspiro mirando fijamente al azabache abrió su boca para expresar su agradecimiento pero nada, solo balbuceaba una que otra cosa inentendible. Ko suspiro resignado, esto iba a tomar su tiempo. La Uchiha miro con ternura a la niña, su timidez la hacía ver como una muñequita que quieres proteger con tu vida, abrazarla y besarla para nunca soltarla.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? - dijo la Uchiha sonriéndole cálidamente a la peliazul.

-b-bueno y-yo... - los nervios de Hinata estaban a flor de piel sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, su vista se nublaba de vez en cuando asustándola un poco más. Ko coloco su mano en el hombro de la peliazul brindándole apoyo. Suspiro sonoramente caminando a un lado de la cama del Uchiha cuando quedaron frente a frente la niña intento verlo a los ojos mas gracias a su timidez termino rehuyendo de ella- v-vengo a d-darte las g-gracias - la peliazul hizo una reverencia torpe y rápida. Mikoto la miro curiosa mientras que Sasuke sin saber que hacer imito a la peliazul, no todos los días alguien te agradecía por salvarle de un secuestro.

-no te preocupes, no fue nada - admitió el azabache con una sonrisa – además, siempre cuando pueda me encargare de protegerte - asevero mirando fijamente a la niña causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa pícara en la Uchiha.

-g-gracias- otra inclinación. Hinata fue a donde estaba Ko tomo su mano dispuesta a irse pero fue detenida por la voz de la Uchiha.

-Te llamas Hinata ¿Verdad? - inquirió la Uchiha con amabilidad en su voz. La peliazul tímidamente asintió. La Uchiha se levantó abruptamente de la silla asustando a los dos niños -¡Genial! ¿Eres la hija de Hiashi? - pregunto mirando _muy emocionada_ aun Ko muy confundido. El asintió afirmando la pregunta causando que Mikoto sonriera ampliamente - no te preocupes por ella yo la llevare a su casa - le dijo a Ko mientras tomaba de la mano a la peliazul atrayéndola hacia ella. Ko frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la Uchiha.

-lo lamento Señora Uchiha pero tengo órdenes claras de llevar a Hinata-sama a la Mansión Hyuga - informo el Hyuga con una expresión fría. La Uchiha frunció el ceño disgustada pero luego una sonrisa traviesa cruzo por sus labios.

-dile a Hiashi que si me cumple este recado nuestra deuda quedara zanjada - murmuro la azabache encogiéndose de hombros. Ko abrió la boca para replicar pero fue acallado por la Uchiha - el entenderá a que me refiero.

Con eso la Uchiha dirigió a Hinata hacia su hijo sentándola donde estaba hace unos momentos.

-no te preocupes por nada - hablo mirando a Ko - él me debe un favor hacia años y no encontraba la forma de pagármelo así que dile que si me deja a Hinata por unas horas nuestra deuda quedara obsoleta - explico mirando seria al Hyuga, lo cual sorprendió al Uchiha - yo la cuidare, si eso es lo que te preocupa - prometió tendiéndole la mano a Ko quien la apretó aceptando -gracias -susurro apartando su mano volviendo hacia los niños. Ko suspiro pesadamente pensando en no arrepentirse después de su decisión. Ko abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación a paso tranquilo pero decidido preparándose mentalmente por las reprimendas o reclamos próximos.

Un silencio poco cómodo se formó en la habitación incomodando la Uchiha, inquietando a la Hyuga y relajando a Sasuke. Aparte de las miradas fugaces y de reojos ninguno de los dos niños hacia o decía nada y eso solo provocaba que Mikoto suspirara resignada.

-Hinata, dime ¿Te gusta alguien? - pregunto directamente la Uchiha causando un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de la Hyuga y que Sasuke se golpeara la frente con su mano derecha. El Uchiha le replico a su madre ante la pregunta siendo fulminado por la misma.

-mira Sasuke, las mujeres a esta edad tenemos nuestra primera ilusión así que deja de amonestar tanto y quédate callado - advirtió en tono serio y amenazante callando a su hijo -sin pena Hinata, esto es algo normal -trato de explicar -además quiero ser tu figura maternal - pidió con una sonrisa dulce enterneciendo a la Hyuga quien asintió nerviosa - eres hermosa - Mikoto la abrazo fuertemente restregando su mejilla contra la de ella incomodando a los dos niños. Se separó de ella sonriendo por el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-b-bueno h-hay un c-chico que y-yo a-admiro mucho - soltó la peliazul bajando su mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Esa confesión llamo la atención de los otros dos. Mikoto la miro esperando que continuara mientras el Uchiha sintió que algo en su ser se entristecía. Ignoro aquello acomodándose en la cama. La peliazul al sentir las dos miradas fijas en ella enmudeció bajando sus hombros poniéndose más nerviosa.

-tranquila, no estés tan nerviosa esto no es algo del que avergonzarte - Mikoto acaricio el cabello de Hinata tratando de infundirle confianza.

-e-él se e-esfuerza para s-superarse y llenar s-sus e-expectativas. N-no renuncia ante sus m-metas y q-quiere r-reconocimiento. A pesar d-de que a-algunos lo d-desaniman, e-el sigue i-intentándolo a-además de q-que ayuda a l-las personas cuando se e-encuentran e-en p-peligro - un tono de dulzura y nostalgia lleno la voz de la Hyuga por lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a interrumpirla - e-el me salvo u-una vez y se lo a-agradezco m-mucho. A-antes c-cuando lo v-veía me p-parecía una persona s-solitaria y que n-no le i-importaba l-lo que las p-personas piense de él p-pero veo q-que es una p-persona a-amable y se p-preocupa por otros, yo de verdad q-quería acercarme a él, p-pero me lo impedían así q-que s-solo lo veo e-en las sombras -concluyo la Hyuga sonrojada con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. La Uchiha pensó que no había niña más linda, tierna e inocente que esta por lo que _inconscientemente_ la abrazo.

-¡Eres hermosa, muy mona! - exclamo la Uchiha muy emocionada. Hinata se sonrojo. Desvió su mirada chocando con una completamente negra sonrojándose más aun, pareciendo un tomate. Sasuke mascullo una risita divertida paralizando a las dos. El reía con la cabeza baja tratando de contenerse pero no podía, por lo que la soltó estridentemente, ganándose el regaño de una enfermera que entro y los reprendió a los tres por el alboroto anterior. La enfermera salió molesta de la habitación mientras murmuraba un "niños, no pueden estar en silencio" lanzando un bufido. Los tres la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. Se miraron entre ellos riendo bajito por la actitud de la enfermera mientras que Mikoto sonreía porque los niños se llevaban bien aunque si quería a Hinata como yerna tenía que averiguar quién era el niño que ella describió. Suspiro. Si le preguntaba directamente ¿Se lo diría? ¿Se lo permitiría su timidez? Suspiro otra vez. Lo intentaría y si no se lo dice lo investigaría por sus medios. Miro por un momento a los niños sonriendo.

-madre ¿Dónde está Itachi? - pregunto curioso. Cuando despertó espero encontrarlo pero al no verlo esa duda cruzo por su mente aunque se desvaneció tan rápido como vino al ver a su madre así de preocupada. Mikoto peleaba mentalmente si decirle o no podía evadir la preguntar pero eso solo ocasionaría una tristeza en Sasuke así que hablo.

-Itachi está junto a tu padre debatiendo lo ocurrido ayer contra Kumogakure. Ya que tú eres miembro del Clan Uchiha, él fue a reclamar contra la agresión hacia ti, Itachi fue como su acompañante y testigo del incidente. Supongo que también el Clan Hyuga está en esa reunión. No me quiero imaginar el caos, pero lo que sí es seguro es que ninguno de los dos Clanes retrocederá hasta que haya una forma de castigarlos- respondió sin detenerse en ningún momento por aire -ya que tu guardián no ha regresado supongo que puedes quedarte aquí - dedujo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la peliazul -Hinata ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento a la cafetería? - invito señalándole la puerta de la habitación. La peliazul asintió mientras caminaba hacia la azabache - Adiós - se despidió de Sasuke mientras tomaba la mano de la peliazul. Mikoto abrió la puerta cerrándola al instante.

Los pasillos del hospital estaban vacíos, poco se podía ver a las enfermeras caminando con los historiales clínicos abrazándolos fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Hinata caminaba cabizbaja mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior, sin ser consciente de ello apretó fuertemente la mano de la Uchiha, quien al sentirlo desvió su mirada del frente para posarla sobre una nerviosa Hinata. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa melancólica. La peliazul le recordaba a ella en su niñez, la forma en la que observaba a los demás y su nerviosismo por un momento paso por su mente la imagen de Hina, la madre de Hinata, tenía tiempo sin recordar la dulzura con la que ella era capaz de atravesar cualquier muro, refiriéndose a la frialdad e indiferencia de Hiashi, esa sonrisa que te tranquilizaba tan característica de ella. Hinata era como una copia de ella tanto física como por actitud. Suspiro con tristeza, extrañaba tanto a aquella mujer de cabellos azulinos. Una sonrisa se asomó por su labios al recordar las travesuras que hacían de niñas, más por ella que por la Hyuga. Sus pensares fueron interrumpidos por una voz suave y temblorosa reconociéndola por el simple hecho de convertirla en su hija.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? – pregunto la Uchiha deteniendo sus pasos confundida mientras miraba evaluatoriamente las acciones de la Hyuga.

\- Mikoto-san, y-ya llegam-mos – anuncio la peliazul esquivando la mirada de la azabache.

-oh, lo siento, estaba distraída – Mikoto le envió una sonrisa leve a la Hyuga quien se la devolvió nerviosa – sentémonos aquí.

Hinata obedeció a la Uchiha siguiéndola hasta una mesa desocupada. Se sentaron al mismo tiempo captando como la cafetería estaba, en esos momentos, prácticamente vacía excepto por ellas, un señor de edad mayor a unas cuatro mesas y un par de chicas que reían en parte de su conversación mientras disfrutaban un caliente chocolate en sus manos. La peliazul sin saber que hacer o decir se encogió en su lugar incomoda por el silencio que se formó entre la Uchiha y ella. Bajo su mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos totalmente nerviosa. La Uchiha sin saber cómo se encontraba la Hyuga lanzo un sonoro suspiro al aire llamando la atención de la peliazul.

-¿se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto preocupada mirando directamente a la azabache.

-oh, no te preocupes, solo estaba divagando – respondió con una sonrisa. Hinata la miro por unos segundos no muy segura de su respuesta – por cierto Hinata, dime ¿Quién es el chico del que hablabas con tanto cariño? – un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la Hyuga.

No creía poder decirle, era muy vergonzoso. El solo hecho de que su nombre saliera por sus labios la sonrojaba en demasía. Mikoto noto como la pequeña frente a ella se sonrojaba tal vez por su timidez y temblaba levemente tal vez por sus nervios; entonces supo que no sería tan fácil sacarle esa información a la Hyuga sin que se pusiera nerviosa. La Uchiha soltó un suspiro sabiendo que ese tema no podría ser hablado, se dispuso a cambiar de tema cuando la voz de la peliazul la interrumpió.

-es s-s-su… hi-hijo- con cada palabra que brotaba de sus labios, un sonrojo se apoderaba más de sus mejillas mientras se encogía en su asiento. Mikoto alzo la ceja confundida.

-¿Itachi? – inquirió.

La Hyuga, en el momento que escucho a la Uchiha, levanto la cabeza mientras trataba de hablar con su boca, pero nada salía de ella.

-¡¿si es Itachi?! – una cara de espanto cruzo por el rostro de la mujer. La niña movió fervientemente sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza ante su exclamación.

-n-no, s-se e-equivoca – renegó –e-es su hi-hijo… menor – sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

-¿Sasuke? – Inquirió mirando fijo a la peliazul, recibiendo un asentimiento - ¡¿si es Sasuke?! – una expresión llena de felicidad se mostró ante los ojos de la Hyuga. Lanzo un grito totalmente emocionada al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazarla - ¡ya tengo yerna!, en lo personal, me alegro que seas tú.

-¿madre? – una voz en tono confundido se dejó escuchar a espaldas de las dos. La Uchiha al reconocerla volteo inmediatamente.

-Itachi, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un poco confusa.

-la reunión ya termino.

-¿Cómo termino todo?

-Kumogakure está exigiendo que Konoha pague la muerte del ninja. Ellos dijeron que se infringió una ley por lo tanto Konoha debe ofrecer una vida por la otra, mas exactamente un miembro de alguno de los clanes que asesinaron al ninja – dijo el Uchiha mayor en tono neutro.

-¿eso quiere decir qué…?

-exacto, intentan apoderarse de uno de los dos kekkei genkai-

-acosta de sus muertes… - susurro sin poder creerlo. Al escuchar sus palabras un escalofrió recorrió a la pequeña Hinata, a pesar de ser una niña ella sabía lo que esas palabras significaban. Sus ojos se humedecieron al pesar que uno de ellos tendría que hacer un sacrificio para mantener la paz en la aldea, por su culpa, por ser débil.

Mikoto noto el cambio en la peliazul preocupándola, le lanzo una mirada significativa a su hijo sabiendo que entendería, el solo asintió y se alejó de ellas dirigiéndose a la habitación donde Sasuke reposaba.

-Hinata-chan, vamos te voy a llevar al complejo Hyuga- la peliazul asintió.

En el camino la Uchiha trataba de levantarle los ánimos y hacer que se olvidara de lo anterior. Conversaron por un largo rato y en una de esas, Hinata aprovecho para preguntarle a la mayor sobre aquello que le debía su padre. La morena solo le contesto que ella ayudo a su padre a confesarse a su madre ya que las dos eran muy amigas y Hiashi era poco hablador; también le conto como Fugaku e Hiashi se ignoraban o discutían nada más al verse o sobre sus misiones en grupo.

Ese momento fue muy agradable para la pequeña Hinata y al día siguiente todo se derrumbó para ella: su tío Hizashi había muerto.

Había pasado unas semanas desde que se enfrentó al ninja de la nube, después de ellas fue dado de alta en el hospital, en todas esas semanas solo vio por contables ocasiones a la peliazul. En esos momentos trataba de hacerla feliz lo más que podía, conversaban, jugaban lo que él podía y así se la pasaban se conocieron un poco los dos y noto que los dos tenían cierto parecido. En esos momentos no entendía porque había ido corriendo hacia aquel bosque ni porque cuando la veía sonreír en su pecho algo se oprimía pero después, con un poco de ayuda de su madre lo entendió, aquella niña le gustaba. Ahora se preguntaba si ya había superado la muerte de su tío o todavía se encontraba triste, no quería ni imaginarse lo que es perder a un ser querido si le sucediera no sabría qué hacer. Aquella niña en verdad era fuerte.

Ese día un manto lúgubre y oscuro se posaba sobre Konoha, la lluvia hace horas había comenzado haciéndose más constante entre pasaba el tiempo. Sus habitantes se encontraban ensombrecidos por la tragedia. Nadie esperaba que esto podría suceder algún día, uno de los clanes más fuertes había caído dejando como sobreviviente a uno de ellos, todavía no entendían bien como había sucedido las cosas, lo único que sabían todos es que esto acabaría destrozando al último Uchiha que quedaba y nadie podía imaginarse lo que el pequeño sentía en esos momentos y por supuesto… nadie quería sentirlo.

Las gotas caían sobre su persona pero todo le daba igual. No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie ni tratar a nadie lo único que quería era sumergirse en esa oscuridad que se avecinaba hacia él causada por el dolor, un dolor que ocasiono su hermano mayor al acabar con todo lo que más quería.

Agacho la cabeza dejando que su flequillo cayera ante sus ojos mientras observaba las lapidas que se encontraban frente a él, aun no creía como él pudo haber hecho eso. Su admiración, su héroe, su hermano, todo lo que él quería ser.

Apretó los labios mientras las lágrimas surgían de sus ojos fundiéndose con la lluvia. En estos momentos odiaba a su hermano por todo lo que le arrebato, lo que le estaba haciendo sentir y por saber que aquellos nunca más volverían con él. Quiso gritar con todo su sufrimiento pero dentro de él sabía que eso no serviría, había llorado tanto que aun el dolor en su interior no desaparecía. Levanto un poco su vista y sin pensarlo mucho leyó el nombre que estaba grabado en la lápida. El dolor se acrecentó más al leer el nombre de su madre, a su mente vinieron sus sonrisas, su rostro. su voz, sus regaños o sus muestras de preocupación. Sin poder aguantarlo más cayó arrodillado al suelo, sus lágrimas salían con más fuerza pero poco le importaba. No logro resistirlo más y con sus puños golpeo el suelo tratando de calmar el dolor de su alma. Y ahí llorando frente a la tumba de su madre se decidió.

Mataría a la persona que destruyo lo más preciado para él, que fue capaz de asesinar a sus padres a sangre fría sin consideración. Así es. Sasuke Uchiha destrozaría al causante de la Masacre Uchiha, a su hermano, Uchiha Itachi. De ahora en adelante viviría por su venganza y no descansara hasta que la haya realizado con sus propias manos.

Escucho como una voz lo llamaba a sus espaldas. No había sentido su presencia ni las pisadas pero sabía de antemano quien era. Con lentitud se levantó del suelo sin voltear hacia la persona que había llegado. No quería hablar con nadie ni menos con ella. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ese lugar, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que esa voz lo llamo otra vez deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con un tono de completa frialdad estremeciendo a la peliazul. Ese niño que estaba frente a ella era totalmente diferente a aquel niño que la defendió y con quien conversaba cada vez que lo iba a visitar al hospital.

\- sé lo que paso, y-yo… l-lo siento – susurro con tristeza en su voz. Ante el tono de voz y las palabras usadas el azabache frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Crees que eso arreglara algo? – sus cuestiones duras y frías causaron que la Hyuga sobresaltara, en verdad que ya no conocía al chico que estaba frente a ella.

-n-no y-yo so-solo quería…- pero fue interrumpida por la voz del azabache.

-¿Qué? ¿Me tienes lastima,- el Uchiha volteo hacia la peliazul mientras la fulminaba con la mirada - Hyuga? – abrió sus ojos sorprendida al tiempo que el nerviosismo la embargaba, ese niño en verdad había cambiado ya no era como hace unas semanas atrás. Los ojos en los que antes noto alegría y calidez ahora solo eran oscuros pozos vacíos que te absorbían, en ellos noto como la tristeza y el dolor por los suyos se posaban pero lo que la perturbo fue ese odio que brillaba en esas pupilas negras.

-y-yo nunca sen-sentiría lastima p-por ti, es s-solo que s-sé lo que se si-siente perder a al-alguien querido,

-Hina… Hyuga – se corrigió –desde ahora en adelante, haz como si no me conocerías, como si nunca te hubiera salvado y lo demás no habría sucedido, yo olvidare todo esto y solo recordare hasta el día en que cumpla mi ambición- al escuchar sus palabras la Hyuga sintió un vacío en su pecho, sería difícil y doloroso para ella pretender que nada paso pero si eso era lo que él quería no se opondría.

-es-está bien – accedió, aunque algo dentro de ella se oprimía –haré lo q-que me pides, no recordare nada hasta ese día – opto por irse de ahí, y eso estaba haciendo hasta que una mano en su antebrazo la detuvo.

Con lentitud giro hacia la persona que no podía ser otra que el Uchiha, al lograr lo dicho unos labios sobre los suyos, la sorprendió. Fue rápido, un pequeño roce que ocasiono un potente sonrojo en los pómulos de la chica. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse pero una mano en su mejilla izquierda la desconcertó. Miro a los ojos al azabache tratando de saber el porqué de su acción. El solo le sonrió levemente como solía hacerlo cada vez que lo visitaba en el hospital y volvió a su expresión fría al recordar a su madre. Se apartó de la peliazul dispuesto a irse de ahí pero antes de hacerlo se acercó otra vez plantándole un beso fugaz en su frente.

Y se fue, dejando atrás a una pequeña sonrojada y desconcertada.


End file.
